The Broken Hearted Sisters
by ShadowBallEevee
Summary: Breaking hearts seem to be so easy. At least for Natsu and Gajeel. Levy is being ignored by the one she loves and Lucy is being cheated on by her boyfriend Natsu with her best friend Lisanna. They both think their lives are over but maybe its an opportunity. After all Natsu and Gajeel did push them into the arms of another pair of dragon slayers! Story collab with: fairyglitter101
1. Fairyglitter101 (Chapter 1)

Chapter One Written By Fairyglitter101

It is on her account so to get it go to her account!


	2. The Last Straw

**Hey Guys, So Remember The Story Collaboration I told You about? Well Its Finnaly Here! Pairing Are Lucy x Sting and Rogue x Levy! I am doing this with my best friend Fairyglitter101 and this is the SECOND Chapter! The first one is on her page K? I hope you guys enjoy and Reviews are Welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Levy's P.O.V<strong>

Have you ever felt heart break before? It's one of the worst feelings possible. No medicine can cure it and you begin to feel like you did something wrong. Levy is being ignored and she has no idea why. For weeks she has been trying to recall something she said… Something she did but nothing comes to mind. She feels totally worthless. Every attempt she has ever made to talk with him was left with her crying and holding herself while he walks away with no concern or show of emotion.

It's killing her. She has no idea how to fix the mess she may or may not have made. It tires her out. The worrying the stressing and you know what. She's starting to get a little agitated.

Today was a dark and grim day as the rain splashed against the sidewalk. I pushed the big tall guild doors open and stepped inside walking towards the bar. I brushed off rain drops sticking to my coat and sat down. Taking a moment to breath I pulled up my hand and signaled Mira. She walked over with her usual big smile and started wiping the counter while talking to me.

"Hello Levy what can I get you?" She said flashing a bright smile towards me.

"A latte please."

"Cream and sugar?"

"No thank you." She started eyeing me suspiciously. She sighed leaned over the bar and whispered into my ears.

"We'll talk later." I tilted my head and before I could question anything she headed over to make me my beverage. I put my hand on my forehead and took a deep breath through my mouth and out through my nose. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and turned around to see Gajeel and Lily walk through the doors. Gajeel of course was stamping his feet as loud as he could and plopped down on the opposite side of the bar.

I turned around and remembered the times when he would sit beside me and listen to me talk about the book I was reading. That reminds me. I pulled the purse off my shoulder and pulled out a book I had just recently bought. It was called "My Iron Knight." The title nearly brought me to tears and I shoved it back into my purse while wiping away the tears about to fall. _Take a deep breath Levy, take a deep breath. _When Mira returned she placed down a coffee cup I pulled my walled out of my purse and placed the jewels on the table, muttering a quick thank you I walked over to an empty table and sat down in a chair. I took a sip of my drink and burnt the tip of my tongue and clenched my fist tightly. _Damn it. _I placed the coffee back on the table and closed my eyes.

_Come on Levy your making a scene! _I opened one eye and saw many people starring my way even _him_. I twiddled my thumbs awkwardly and toke another sip from my coffee before pulled out my other book and I didn't even bother reading the title.

* * *

><p><em>Wow what a jerk move<em>! I picked up the coffee cup and took a big gulp before spitting it back into the cup. _Ugh its cold! How long have I been here? _I picked up the cup and walked over to the garbage can. Sadly its right beside where Gajeel was sitting. I walked over trying to act natural and cool but felt like an idiot. I went over to it and threw it in and was making my way over to my table to continue reading when I felt a tug on my jeans.

I turned around and saw Lily pulling on my jeans and bent over and pet his ears.

"Hey Lily. Do you need anything." He nodded his head.

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you." I nodded slowly.

"Sure what for?"

"Just something." That's odd. I shrugged my shoulders and followed him turning my head around briefly to lock eyes dead on with Gajeel but I flicked my head towards Lily quickly avoiding his gaze even though I could feel it burning on the back of my neck. Lily lead me to a table and gestured for me to sit while he flew on top of it.

"First off, I want to apologize for him. I have no idea what's causing him to do this." I smiled and pet his cheeks making him purr and laughing when he blushed a light red.

"No need to apologize. Thank you very much."

"It was the least I could do." He said smiling.

"Lily come on were leaving." We both turned our heads to see Gajeel, the one who spoke waving Lily over.

"Were going on a job."

"Didn't you just go on one a week ago?" Gajeel stared at me like I wasn't even there and turned back to Lily to start explaining something to him. My fingers started binding into a fist and something in me snapped.

I pushed against the table and shot up out of my chair gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Damn it Gajeel! What the hell! What have I done to make you like this?! I didn't do anything to deserve to be treated like this!"

He rolled his eyes and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked towards him and slapped him right across the face. The sound echoing throughout the guild.

"You son of a bitch! Do you know how many nights I have been stressing out about my so called "Boyfriend"? Huh? I have been thinking its all my fault but you know what? I honestly don't give a shit anymore! Were through!"

I walked away from him and speed walked over to the job requests and ripped one off and started walking towards the door when I realized I needed to kill an S-Class beast. I slowly and very awkwardly retracted my steps and pinned it back up before grabbing an easier one quickly and stomped out through the door and I'm pretty damn sure If I went back in there I would see Mira smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Lol I hoped you guys enjoyed! Check out fairyglitter101's chapter one first okay? See ya later guys!<strong>

**~Eevee-Chan**


	3. Fairyglitter101 (Chapter 3)

**Next Chapter By Fairyglitter101!**

**(Chapter 3)**

**Go Check It Out!**


	4. In The River

**A/N Hello Guys! Thought It was time to update this story again! Remember To check out Fairyglitter101's account for her chapters! I really hope you guys enjoy because we have put a lot of time planning this :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Levy's P.O.V<strong>

The walk home was dead silent. Well at least that's how I thought it was. There could have been a monster attacking the city and I wouldn't have noticed, for I was too lost in thought. The hum of the leaves shaking together made a low whispering sound, echoing off the pavement. I felt a splash of moisture on my face and saw millions of water drops coming from the sky.

_What is this feeling? Why am I feeling so broken.. Did Gajeel really take my heart?_

I sighed as loudly as I possibly could. Why on earth had I gone and fallen for a guy like Gajeel. Sure he saved me once or twice and sure he would make my heart flutter whenever i'm near him but doesn't that happen with everyone? I looked up ahead, at the beautiful trees with the leaved the colour of autumn. The silver sidewalk cut through the dark green grass.

I looked up at grey sky and a frown reappeared on my face.

_What a bad day.._

I hugged my arms together tightly trying to keep heat conserved into my coat but the wind was making it difficult. I saw a bench in the distance under a big oak tree and walked over to it and sat down. For the first time in a while I let myself cry. I honestly didn't know why there were tears streaming down my face. Was it because I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole guild?

Or was it because of Gajeel.. I shook my head and slightly chuckled. I know more than fifty different languages, how to crack the toughest runes in under an hour and write them in less than half of that time, yet I couldn't figure out love..

I wiped the tears away and slowly and hesitantly got off the bench and could faintly see the outline of Fairy Hill's. I shook my head, silently not wanting to go back just yet and went the exact way I came from.

The walk was very short but felt like it took a ton of energy out of me. I walked through the middle of the town with my head down. I passed by crowds and crowds of people, talking about special occasions coming up and such.

I kept walking until a delicious aroma caught my attention. I looked up and saw a cafe. I shrugged my soldiers and walked towards it. When I opened it I found it at a normal capacity of the amount of people in it. I sat down at a booth and dreadfully looked out the window covering myself with misery. When a waiter came around I ordered another coffee.

This time I was smart and waited for it to cool instead of burning my tongue again. I took a big gulp and stared out the window frowning when I saw couples holding hands or making actions of affection. It felt like I have been staring out of the window the entire time until someone snapped me out of my sad trance.

"Hello, may I sit there?" I turned around and honestly I was to annoyed and down to care or wonder why the hell Rogue Cheney was standing before me, asking me to sit beside me. I sat up straight and nodded.

He sat down on the opposite of me and pulled a menu off the table. I turned to stare back out the window when a cough made me turn to look at him again.

"Something troubling you?"

"No, nothing at all." I flashed him a small fake smile.

He nodded and called over a waiter ordering a croissant.

"Anyways, why are you here in Magnolia?"

"Just finished up a job with Sting." I tilted my head. "What type of job?"

"Fighting. We had to capture a mage infecting people with incurable magical diseases." I raised my eyebrows.

"Sound's horrible." He nodded and sighed.

"Sting got infected with a poisoning, but luckily when we defeated him he was cured. Even so hes still resting in a nearby hotel with a headache."

"Ah. That explains why there are no exceeds with you."

"Back with Sting." He said and took a bite out of his croissant. I nodded and got up, grabbing my purse off the seat.

"Well, I'm going back."

"Your guild?"

"Nope. To a friends house." I pulled out my wallet and tossed a couple of jewels on the table.

"See you later Rogue." I got up and walked past him and exited the cafe. When I looked up at the sky it was not just cloudy. It was dark, as in night. I pulled down my sleeve of my coat and gasped. I had sulked in the cafe for about two hours! Even though I was purely shocked, because I didn't even know a person could sulk that long, I kept walking down the sidewalk.

To the right of me was the river. I looked at myself in the clear dark reflection of the water. What a mess I looked. I look like a spoiled teenage girl who was crying because she couldn't get the lacrima five c. When I was about to continue walking I slipped.

For a few seconds everything was in slow motion. I knew I was about to fall backwards into the extremely cold waters. I ground my teeth together and shut my eyes before thinking. _I blame Gajeel__._

I heard a loud splash and I felt unbearably cold, only for a second I could claw at the water up to shore, I felt warmth. _Warmth? In a river? _I hesitantly opened my eyes and was staring into red eyes.

"Gajeel!" I squeaked and shut my eyes, trying to push my out of his grip but he held on.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. As soon as the words came out of my mouth he tensed.

"Your mistaken." His arms released. _What the hell? This isn't his voice! _Hesitantly I opened my eyes and was still staring into red eyes but I then recognized the face. I gasped and started waving my hands in front of my face.

"N-no! I m-mean yes i'm sorry!" I looked up at Rogue and he patted my head.

"Would you like assistance out of the river?" I nodded sheepishly and he smiled. He put his hands around my waist and turned into shadow form. With a blur I was standing on the side of the river bank.

"Thank you Rogue.."

"My pleasure." He started walking away but I put my arm on his back.

"Why do you idolize Gajeel anyways." He turned around and slowly shook his head.

"I used to.. But after seeing you so deathly afraid of him when I tried to help you.. I don't see it anymore." He looked at me sadly and turned into his shadow form and before I knew it. He was vanished into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**Done! It looks so short but it took me quite a while! Anyone like Sticy/Stilu! Go see my new story "The Sparks Between Them"**

**Check Out My Instagram: BeautiflyGamer**

**R & R (Makes Me Inspired To Write!)**

**~Eevee**


End file.
